Suspension systems and methods for two wheeled vehicles have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized which incorporate various kinds of shock absorbers (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,343, 644,957, 1,071,892, 1,068,583, and 3,877,539). Some such systems have proposed utilization of spring units in the reach-bar, and/or have proposed oil dampened shock absorbing mechanisms in or adjacent to other parts of the frame.
Such systems and methods as have been heretofore suggested could, however, be improved to provide better response and more durable design, for example, by providing for oil dampened shock absorbing in a linear main frame member, preferably the normally horizontally disposed reach-bar, which contains all of the oil necessary to the shock absorber, by providing for a range of adjustability of system response characteristics to road conditions, by simplifying linkage between the shock absorbing assembly and the rear wheel mounting framework, by preserving design lines and eliminating cumbersome additional structure, and by providing additional structural support for pivotable mounting of the rear wheel mounting framework at the main frame.